


Little Copycats

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2004.





	Little Copycats

"Everybody just stay calm. The situation is under control."

"Did you hear what Vin just said?" Chris asked, his eyebrows raised.

Buck nodded. "Yep. I think we'd better go see what they're up to."

Standing in front of an assortment of action figures and stuffed animals, JD and Vin wore their father's ATF jackets.

"Yeah, the sit-u-a-shun is..." JD stopped, scrunching up his nose. "Vin, what's a sit-u-a-shun?"

Vin shrugged. "I don't know, but that's what Chris telled our class when the lights went out." 

"Oh," JD commented. "Okay." Unaware of the two men watching, smiles on their faces, he looked back at the toys. "The sit-u-a-shun is under control."


End file.
